Two Sides to a Story
by Yozora SilverFlower
Summary: See how Tohru is viewed by her friends and her internal stuggles. This summary is horrid but i think the story is much better. And this is a songfic but its alright if you don't bother with the song. The song is with or without you by Ateens.


**Syaoran: Excuse me, but my beloved Mihana-chan would like me to tell you that she does not own Furuba or the song, but she is currently working on owning me. **

**MihanA: EEP! I LURVE YOU!**

**Syaoran: ... And here is the summary.**

See how Tohru is viewed by her friends and her internal stuggles. This summary is horrid but i think the story is much better. And this is a songfic but its alright if you don't bother with the song. The song is with or without you by Ateens.

**MiHanA: MUAcKS!I also do not own Syaoran but well, you can't get everything you want...**

**Syaoran; Thank goodness for that. (scowls at Mihana) She would be glomping me every second.**

MiHanA: Aww... but you love it don't you...

**

* * *

Her friends side of the story**

Tohru smiled as she came into the class room. "Ohayo (Good morning)! It's a nice bright day and its Saturday, the last day of school before the holidays!" She grinned at everyone in the room.

The atmosphere in the classroom changed from a dreary one to one filled with joy and laughter. Yuki smiled back at her. It was great having Tohru around. When she smiled, the world seemed to be a happier place. He felt sheltered and loved and it felt like Akito could not hurt him at all. All his cares seemed to slip away. She was the first person to give him the love he craved for and pure acceptance of him for who he was. The curse didn't matter to her. He was just Yuki. Plain Boring Yuki and she accepted him even though Akito said that no one would after learning about the curse.

Kyo scowled even though his mood also lightened up. She was the only person who could bring the sunshine into his life and make him smile. She changed his perspective of life and home was a different place. No longer was it just a place to sleep and eat but now it was a sanctuary. Home now had warmth and love and to him, felt like what a home should be. (Even though it had a perverted Shigure.)

Tohru certainly changed Hanajima and Uo's lives the most. She had influenced them and brought the joy and fun in life with her when she made friends with them. She never gave up on them even though they gave up on their selves and restored hope in their hearts.

**Tohru's side of the story**

Tohru smiled as she came into the class room. "Ohayo (Good morning)! It's a nice bright day and its Saturday, the last day of school before the holidays!" She grinned at everyone in the room.

It was hard. Smiling like she did not have a care in the world when what she had went through was comparable to Yuki or Kyo. She often cried to sleep in her room or cried in the shower. Always when she was alone. She did not want any of her friends worrying about her so she hid it. Missing her mother was like having a constant stomach ache. It never went away. It was always there and just when she thought it had subsided she saw something that reminded her of her mom or something she used to do with her mom. The hurt would come again. Stabbing her heart and causing tears to come to her eyes. But she never thought of ending her life as she still had so much to live for. Her mom always said that life was precious and nobody had a right to end a life, be it suicide or abortion. Nobody can choose to live while people can choose to die. That's why she lives her life to the fullest. And tries to move on.

_With or without you  
With or without you _

Looking back, back in time  
When you were there by my side  
Suddenly, it all changed  
You were not here, and it feels so strange.

Now I gotta stop myself from going crazy  
I just gotta figure out how to let go  
But hey,

With or without you,  
I carry on...  
With or without you,  
I stay all night  
I'm thinking about you  
Everytime that I close my eyes  
With or without you,  
I'm moving on

Remember how, how we tried  
Not to let a day pass by  
There's no way to comprehend  
Your memory fades,  
I will see you again

Now I gotta stop myself from going crazy  
I just gotta figure out how to let go  
But hey...

With or without you,  
I carry on  
With or without you,  
I stay all night  
I'm thinking about you,  
Everytime that I close my eyes.  
With or without you  
I'm moving on

She said...  
Hey, hey  
You gotta say what you want,  
Do what you wanna do  
She said...  
Hey hey  
You gotta be who you are,  
Do not let go  
But, hey...

With or without you,  
I carry on  
With or without you,  
I stay all night  
I'm thinking about you,  
Everytime that I close my eyes  
With or without you  
I'm moving on

With or without you,  
I carry on  
With or without you,  
I stay all night  
I'm thinking about you,  
Everytime that I close my eyes  
With or without you  
I'm moving on


End file.
